wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackrock Depths
=General= *'Level:' 52+ *'# of Players:' 5 (Prior to Patch 1.10 it was a 10 Player cap) *'Location:' Blackrock Depths is an instanced dungeon within Blackrock Mountain. *'Abbreviation:' BRD = History = :Once the capital city of the Dark Iron dwarves, this volcanic labyrinth now serves as the seat of power for Ragnaros the Firelord. Ragnaros has uncovered the secret to creating life from stone and plans to build an army of unstoppable golems to aid him in conquering the whole of Blackrock Mountain. Obsessed with defeating Nefarian and his draconic minions, Ragnaros will go to any extreme to achieve final victory. = Overall Map = Map at Worldofwar.net See: Blackrock Depths Regions, for details on all areas within BRD. =Creatures within the instance= Minor NPCs The depths are inhabited by dark iron dwarves, their demonic bloodhound pets, their golem protectors, and their fire elemental allies. There is also a presence of Twilight's Hammer ambassadors inside the city and the detention block area. The dwarves in the Depths consist primarily of warrior- and priest-types. Outside the Shadowforged City, the dwarves are all elite. Inside the city, one can find groups of one or two elite dwarves or Twilight cultists surrounded by a cadre of non-elite citizens. Some other humanoid races appear in the city, and in the ring of law. The demonic bloodhouds in the Depths are renown for their ability to sniff out stealthed rogues and druids. They will sometimes be grouped into their own pack, and sometimes included into a group with humanoid allies. All of the dogs are non-elite, but their damage capability in large numbers is not to be underestimated. The golems and fire elementals in the Depths generally fit the stereotypes of their races. The golems are strong and well armored melee attackers, though some exceptional specimens have the ability to release area-of-effect fire spells. The elementals cause large amounts of fire damage with melee attacks and ranged fire spells. Major NPCs Blackrock Depths contains a vast assortment of bosses and special NPCs to hunt for. Common Bosses *High Interrogator Gerstahn is in the center of the Detention Block. *Bael'Gar is found at the western end of the Dark Iron Highway. *Lord Roccor appears in the open area adjacent to the Detention Block. (Rare spawn boss prior to 1.10) *Houndmaster Grebmar hangs out with his dogs underneath the arena. *Pyromancer Loregrain near F.F.F.'s statue. (Rare spawn boss prior to 1.10) *Lord Incendius guards the Black Anvil, at the eastern end of the Dark Iron Highway. *Fineous Darkvire wanders the Halls of Crafting. *General Angerforge can be found down some stairs to the south of the Manufactory. *Golem Lord Argelmach is found in the Manufactory. *Hurley Blackbreath, Ribbly Screwspigot, Phalanx, and Plugger Spazzring are found in the Grim Guzzler. *Ambassador Flamelash resides alone in the Chamber of Enchantment. *The Seven Ghosts are found in the Summoners' Tomb. The individual ghosts are: Anger'rel, Hate'rel, Dope'rel, Seeth'rel, Vile'rel, Gloom'rel, and Doom'rel *Magmus can be found in the Iron Hall. *Emperor Dagran Thaurissan and Princess Moira Bronzebeard can be found in the Emperor's Seat Rare Bosses These characters are just as tough as the common bosses, but do not appear in every trip to this instance. *Once the event in the Ring of Law is activated, it will spawn three waves of monsters and then one of these mini-bosses: **Anub'shiah **Eviscerator **Gorosh the Dervish **Grizzle **Hedrum the Creeper **Ok'thor the Breaker *Panzor the Invincible sometimes appears in the Mold Foundry. Friendly NPCs *Mistress Nagmara, found in the Grim Guzzler, has a single quest available to both Alliance and Horde. *Lokhtos Darkbargainer, also in the Grim Guzzler, has a number of repeatable quests available at level 60 which can increase your faction rating with the Thorium Brotherhood. As your faction increases, he will also serve as a shopkeep to sell a small selection of high-level alchemy, blacksmithing, enchanting, leatherworking, and tailoring recipes. *Kharan Mighthammer is imprisoned in the Detention Block. He is an intermediate quest target / quest giver in the Alliance quest chain which rewards you for killing Emperor Thaurissian. *Marshal Windsor is imprisoned in the Detention Block. He is an NPC / quest giver in the Alliance and Horde quest chains for Onyxia attunement. = Quests = See: Blackrock Depths Quests for details on quests in BRD. = Other Details = Dark Iron Blackrock Depths is one of the two places where Dark Iron ore can be mined reliably, with the other location being Molten Core. Since patch 1.7 dark iron ore nodes have begun to appear rarely in the Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge. It is also the location of the Black Forge and the Black Anvil. The Black Forge is the only place where dark iron ore can be smelted into bars. The Black Anvil is the only place where dark iron bars can be crafted into items. As such, a run in BRD is essential to any blacksmithing or engineering work which uses that rare metal. Also see: Dark Iron stealth guide. Blacksmithing Scattered around Blackrock Depths are Blacksmithing Plans which appear as scrolls that can be clicked on with a gear icon. Only a high level Blacksmith should click on these plans, if anyone without high level blacksmithing attempts to use them the plans will be destroyed. Opening the scroll will give you one of the following BoP plans: * Plans: Dark Iron Mail * Plans: Dark Iron Shoulders As mentioned, anyone can click on the Blacksmithing Plans but without the proper skill you will destroy the plans. Also, the plans within are BoP so you may want to roll before using them if you have multiple smiths. Engineering Several engineering schematics are available only in the Depths. * Schematic: Field Repair Bot 74A: appears as a scroll on the ground near Golem Lord Argelmach * Schematic: World Enlarger: drops from the weapon technicians in the Manufactory. * Schematic: Goblin Jumper Cables XL: drops from Plugger Spazzring. Category:Instances Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Caves